The Questionnaire
by BandBfan24
Summary: A bit of fluff that got caught in my brain and I had to get out. Steph watches Inside the Actor's Studio and decides to come up with a questionnaire for the men in her life. Babe-fluff. If you don't like Babe stories... then just don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my laptop, my imagination and my crazy poodle. Steph, Ranger and Morelli belong to Janet Evanovich. Inside the Actor's Studio and the questions belong to someone else also. The plot for this however is all mine!!

A/N: I got this idea when I was surfing . There is a section that has the list of questions posed to the main characters and what their answers would be. Funny stuff!

**The Questionnaire**

Chapter 1: The Questionnaire

Stephanie sat home alone and watched television. She couldn't find anything to watch so she settled for watching Inside the Actor's Studio. It was the end of the episode where James Lipton asks the guest a list of questions. The guest was supposed to just answer quickly and not put a lot of thought into it. She tuned it out as she got an idea.

She and Morelli were in an off-again stage of their relationship, if you could call what they had a relationship. He'd once told her that there was him and there was her, but there was no 'us'. She believed him. But she was lonely. He'd been calling her and attempting to get back in her bed. So far, she'd blocked his attempts.

Ranger knew that they'd broken up and had reminded her of his promise to be back in her bed if Morelli was out of it for too long. Much to her surprise, he'd actually told her that he wanted to try a relationship with her.

She was torn.

Her heart told her to give Ranger a chance, but she wasn't sure what it was that he wanted from her.

Her head told her to go back to Morelli because he was safe, but he wanted things that she wasn't sure she could give him or wanted to give him.

So she came up with a plan. She got out her computer and began to type up a list of questions.

You have wanted to get together with me. I have some questions that I think need answering. So I came up with a list of questions. Please answer them seriously and return the list to me. This is important to me. We will see where things go from there.

What is my favorite color?

Which would I rather listen to Godsmack or Linkin Park?

What is my food pyramid based on?

Who is my favorite superhero?

What did I want to be when I grew up?

What is your idea of the perfect date?

What is your favorite thing about me?

What do you think of my abilities as a bounty hunter?

What kind of relationship can you offer me?

What would I have to give up to be with you?

What would you give up for me?

What would you be willing to give up to be with me for the rest of your life?

Do you miss me when I'm not around?

What is my greatest fear?

What is your greatest fear?

What is my greatest wish?

What is your greatest wish?

What is your favorite sexual fantasy?

What if I never wanted to get married?

What if I never wanted to have children?

If we were in a relationship and sex wasn't an option what would you do?

Stephanie re-read her questions and decided that the questionnaire was complete. She printed out two copies of the list and would drop them in the mail the next morning.

TBC in the next chapter… Morelli's Answers


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my laptop, my imagination and my crazy poodle. Steph, Ranger and Morelli belong to Janet Evanovich. Inside the Actor's Studio and the questions belong to someone else also. The plot for this however is all mine!!

A/N: I got this idea when I was surfing . There is a section that has the list of questions posed to the main characters and what their answers would be. Funny stuff!

**The Questionnaire**

Chapter 2: Morelli's Answers

Two days after she had mailed the questionnaires she got her first response.

Morelli stopped by with a pizza and some beer. It was late, about 10pm.

"Here you go." He gave her the questionnaire back as he pushed past her to drop the pizza and beer on the coffee table and reach for the remote. "You wanna grab some napkins Cupcake?"

Stephanie muttered under breath as she went to get some napkins. Morelli didn't even look at her as she began to read his answers; he was too engrossed in the ballgame on the television.

What is my favorite color? _Blue_

Which would I rather listen to Godsmack or Linkin Park? _Godsmack_

What is my food pyramid based on? _Pino's_

Who is my favorite superhero? _Superman_

What did I want to be when I grew up? _Wonder Woman_

_Not too bad so far._ Stephanie thought. _Well except for the fact that my favorite color is yellow, because it's a happy color and my favorite superhero is Batman. Those are minor things though._

What is your idea of the perfect date?_ A pizza, cold beer, ballgame_

What is your favorite thing about me? _That thing you do when we're in bed_

What do you think of my abilities as a bounty hunter? _What abilities?!?! LOL_

Stephanie remained calm even though her temper was starting to flare up. He hadn't taken her seriously. She continued to read.

What kind of relationship can you offer me? _Marriage and children_

What would I have to give up to be with you? _Your job and Ranger_

What would you give up for me? _Sunday dinners at your parents_

What would you be willing to give up to be with me for the rest of your life? _Why would I need to give up anything._

Do you miss me when I'm not around? _Of course Bob misses you. wink wink._

What is my greatest fear? _spiders_

What is your greatest fear? _snakes_

What is my greatest wish? _lots and lots of shoes_

What is your greatest wish? _to not to have to pay for lots and lots of shoes _

What is your favorite sexual fantasy? _a threesome_

What if I never wanted to get married? _what are you talking about, of course you'll get married what would your mother say_

What if I never wanted to have children? _every woman wants children_

If we were in a relationship and sex wasn't an option what would you do? _You like sex too much to give it up._

By the time Stephanie finished reading his answers she was hopping mad. Joe happened to look at her.

"What's wrong?"

"This!" She waved the questionnaire in his face and he laughed. She got off the couch and paced the living room so that she wasn't tempted to beat the crap out of him.

"Come on Cupcake it was a joke." He tried to calm her down when he saw how angry she was.

"It says right here." She stabbed at the top of the page. "Please answer them seriously and return the list to me. This is important to me."

"I thought you were kidding." He said warily. "Here, give me the list and I'll answer it seriously."

"No!" She shouted.

"What do you mean… no?"

"I mean N. O. NO! Joe, I was being serious with this. I wrote that I was serious on it. You just didn't get it. Look at your answers. Joking or not, these show what you really think. Do you think I'm lying when I tell you I don't know if I'll ever want to get married? 'What would my mother think?' What about what I think? What about kids? They scare the ever lovin' shit outta me. And you write…" She read from the paper 'every woman wants kids' then she just shook her head, crumpled the paper and dropped it on the floor.

"Cupcake." He tried to use a cajoling tone of voice. "Let me make it up to you. I didn't know it was some kind of test."

"It wasn't a test. I wanted to know what you thought about us and to see if you 'got' me. You don't. You don't understand me." She pointed to the door. "Joe I think you should leave."

"You don't mean that. You'll get over this and we'll be back together before you know it."

"Yes, I do mean it. And besides, I haven't gotten the other questionnaire back." She smirked at him, so angry that she didn't care what he thought. He really thought that this meant nothing. It definitely meant something to her. It reinforced to her that they weren't meant to be together.

"What other questionnaire? I only got the one." He looked confused.

"That's because I only sent you one. I sent out another one just like the one you got. I haven't gotten it back yet." She watched in sick fascination as his face grew red and purple. _Interesting colors_. She thought.

"You sent another questionnaire out?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes I did."

"To him?" Morelli growled.

"If you mean Ranger, then again… yes." She told him.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because he has expressed an interest in dating me and I wanted to know what his answers to those questions would be. Just like I wanted to know what your answers would be before I considered going back to you."

"You're kidding right?" Joe relaxed and laughed. "He probably won't even send the thing back."

They were both startled by a knock on the door. Stephanie ran to open the door. Ranger stood there with his questionnaire in his hand.

TBC in the next chapter… The Next Guest


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my laptop, my imagination and my crazy poodle. Steph, Ranger and Morelli belong to Janet Evanovich. Inside the Actor's Studio and the questions belong to someone else also. The plot for this however is all mine!!

A/N: I got this idea when I was surfing . There is a section that has the list of questions posed to the main characters and what their answers would be. Funny stuff!

***I wasn't going to do this tonight but xboxbabe is DYING! Her words. lol

**The Questionnaire**

Chapter 3 The Next Guest

"Babe." He said by way of greeting.

"Hi." She grinned at him and turned to face Joe. "Morelli was just leaving."

"No, I wasn't." He said angrily.

"Yes Joe you were. You answered all of my questions. You can go now."

"Cupcake…" He began but stopped to regroup. "Look, can I please do it over?"

"No, you just proved that you don't take me seriously. That's all the answer that I need." She told him softly.

Evidently it sank in for Joe that he'd blown his chance. His face was sad as he walked out the door without another word to either of them.

"Did you fill out the questionnaire?" He nodded. "Did you answer the questions seriously.?"

"Of course, you wrote for me to do that and you said it was important to you." He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Well, come on in then." She gestured to Ranger.

"What was that about?" He asked her.

She sat down on the couch with a sigh. "He didn't take it seriously. He said he thought it was a joke."

"Babe." His tone was soft and sympathetic.

"It's okay. Honest." She smiled sadly at him as he sat down beside her. "It just reinforced what I already knew."

He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"So can I read your answers?" She asked.

"I need clarification on one of the questions first."

"Which one?" She asked nervously.

"The last one." She thought about the questions and then flushed. "What do you mean 'if sex wasn't an option'?"

"I meant if we couldn't… ummm… you know." She turned red from head to toe and he chuckled.

"Couldn't? That's what I mean about needing clarification. Is it because you just don't want it? Is it because of a health issue? Is it just intercourse that we can't do or what?"

"Ummmm." She couldn't. She grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it. "Does it matter?"

"Babe."

"Okay, okay." She muttered into the pillow. "It's just a 'what if' question anyway, so say it's because of a health issue and it's only intercourse that we… that can't be done."

He removed his arm from around her shoulder and pulled a pen from his pocket. Ranger used his leg to fill in the missing answer. When he was done, he pulled the pillow away from her and handed her his questionnaire.

"Do you want me to leave while you read it?"

"No, you can stay if you want." She told him hurriedly. "I'll just go into the bedroom and come out when I'm done."

"Sure Babe."

"Help yourself to pizza and a beer." She offered and ran for her bedroom. She shut the door behind her and flopped down on the bed.

Out in the living room, Ranger spotted the wadded up paper on the floor and went to retrieve it. Once he began to read he knew that Morelli wouldn't be a factor for his Babe any more. Now was his chance. He'd answered the questions more openly and more honestly than he'd ever been with her before. He hoped it would be enough.

Back in the bedroom, Stephanie took a deep breath and began to read.

TBC in the next chapter… Ranger's Answers


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my laptop, my imagination and my crazy poodle. Steph, Ranger and Morelli belong to Janet Evanovich. Inside the Actor's Studio and the questions belong to someone else also. The plot for this however is all mine!!

***** Okay so this chapter is written a little different. The question is numbered and in bold. Ranger's answers are in italics and what is in between are Stephanie's thoughts about his answers. I hope I don't confuse anyone.

**The Questionnaire**

Chapter 4: Ranger's Answers

Stephanie decided to look at the questions and answers one by one.

**What is my favorite color? **_Yellow. You think it's a happy color._

He even knows why it my favorite color. He sure does pay attention.

**Which would I rather listen to Godsmack or Linkin Park?** _Godsmack_

Got that one right.

**What is my food pyramid based on?** _Dessert definitely_

Well that was an easy one. Duh!

**Who is my favorite superhero?** _Babe… Batman of course! ___

Did he seriously make a smiley face? My vision must be going, maybe I should get my eyes checked.

**What did I want to be when I grew up?** _Wonder Woman_

Another easy one. Now the questions will start getting harder.

**What is your idea of the perfect date?** _You and I on a date._

Hot flash alert.

**What is your favorite thing about me? **_Having you sleep beside me so that I can hold you in my arms._

Awwwwww.

**What do you think of my abilities as a bounty hunter?**_ You have great instincts. I would hire you. You need to curb your impulsiveness, but I would work with you as my partner. I would just suggest that you get a little more serious about training._

What? He thinks I have good instincts. Well, I guess he's told me that before. He is right about my impulsiveness. Maybe I should consider getting some training.

**What kind of relationship can you offer me? **_Whatever you want and need. I would offer it all if you would accept it. _

OH MY GOD!!

**What would I have to give up to be with you?**___Nothing. Well, I take that back, you would have to give up a relationship with Morelli that would include anything other than friendship. If he poached… it would be bad._

YIKES!! Yes it would be bad. But if I had Ranger well… Morelli who??

**What would you give up for me? **_My life._

OH MY GOD!! I would never want him to do that, but it's humbling that he would go that far for me.

**What would you be willing to give up to be with me for the rest of your life? **_Everything._

OH MY GOD!!

**Do you miss me when I'm not around? **_Every minute._

I miss him too whenever he's not around.

**What is my greatest fear? **_Becoming 'Burg'_

Wow! He really knows me.

**What is your greatest fear? **_That something bad could happen to you and I not be in time to stop it._

That is his greatest fear?!?!

**What is my greatest wish? **_I think there are two. #1 to fly #2 to be accepted and loved for who you are_

Huh! I never really though about the second one, but he's right.

**What is your greatest wish? **_That you can accept me and love me for all of me and in spite of all I've done._

How doesn't he know that I already do?

**What is your favorite sexual fantasy?**_ Tough to narrow that down. There are so many. They all involve you and me. Just us._

HOLY FREAKIN' HOTFLASH!! Can a person spontaneously combust?

**What if I never wanted to get married?**_ That would be fine with me. The real question is if you would be alright if I never wanted to get married. I think I would someday, just not right now and only if it is to you._

I can't have read that right. Someday he wants to marry ME? Hey! Where's that knot in my stomach? I got it every time Morelli mentioned marriage. Huh! No knot!

**What if I never wanted to have children? **_Again, that would be okay with me. I kind of like the idea of a mini-you though. When she tried to jump off the garage, I would help her so she didn't get hurt and I would never let anyone belittle her or her dreams. We would have to decide together though if that is something we wanted._

He's okay with kids?!? No knot in my stomach or nauseous feeling about kids either. Well, at least not about kids with him. We'd decide together! Interesting concept, Morelli and my mother wanted to decide for me.

**If we were in a relationship and sex wasn't an option what would you do?**

_Depends on the reason. If it was because you weren't interested… Babe!_

Yeah… not interested in sex with Ranger… like that would ever happen!

_If it was a health issue then we wouldn't have sex. You and your health come first. I wouldn't love you any less._

Morelli once told me that he would love me but not as much if we couldn't have sex. I like Ranger's answer better.

_But what would I do? If it was just intercourse… well then!! Babe! There are plenty of other things we could do that could be just as fun and satisfying._

Is it hot in here? Am I going through early menopause or something? I definitely ruined my panties. I think even my panties in the dresser drawer got ruined over that comment.

TBC in the next and final chapter… His Favorite Thing


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my laptop, my imagination and my crazy poodle. Steph, Ranger and Morelli belong to Janet Evanovich. Inside the Actor's Studio and the questions belong to someone else also. The plot for this however is all mine!!

***Final Chapter

**The Questionnaire**

Chapter 5: His Favorite Thing.

Stephanie laid on the bed in amazement. She knew that he'd told her recently that he wanted to try a relationship with her, but she'd been scared. Scared of the 'what if's' that were hanging out there. Now there weren't any more 'what if's' for her to worry about. She knew what she wanted and now she knew what he wanted.

Slowly and nervously she got off the bed and went out into the living room. Ranger was in the same spot on the couch, but his head was back and his eyes were closed.

"Ranger?" She called softly and he didn't respond. "Carlos?"

His head jerked up. "What did you call me?"

"Carlos. Is that okay?" She asked shyly. He rose from the couch and walked towards her. Okay, so it was more like an animal stalking its prey, but either way he went towards her.

"I like hearing you say my name." He pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck. "I bet it would sound even better if you moaned it or screamed it."

Her only response was to moan and tilt her head to give him better access.

"Did you like my answers Babe?" He murmured into her ear before he nipped at her earlobe.

"Huh?" Was all she was able to get out and he chuckled. Then he lifted his head to look at her.

"I asked if you liked my answers."

"Very much." She nodded. Stephanie looked at him closely, her expression curious.

"I meant them." He told her when he saw her curious expression.

"I know, but… are you tired? I don't think I've ever seen you tired before." She cocked her head to the side and studied him. "You were sleeping when I came out here weren't you."

He looked a little sheepish. "Yeah, I was sleeping. I didn't mean to, I haven't got much sleep the last couple of days and I had a rough day. I was still for too long while you were in the bedroom. I thought about waiting until tomorrow to come see you, but I couldn't wait."

"Why don't you come in the bedroom and you can sleep here." She offered and blushed.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, but only sleeping."

"Babe." It came out as almost a whine.

"Only sleeping… tonight anyway." She smiled at him and led him by the hand to her bedroom. She pulled the covers down while he began to strip down. His hands stopped at the button of his cargos.

"I don't have any boxers here do I?" He asked and she gestured toward the dresser.

"I think there is a pair in the second drawer. I might have taken a pair when I was staying at your apartment." Sure enough, there was a pair. He quickly stripped off his cargo pants and donned the boxers.

Stephanie had changed into her pajamas earlier in the evening… boxers and a tee shirt. Ranger grinned when he saw that it was one of his tee shirts.

"Nice pj's Babe." He commented as he slid into her bed.

"Thanks… I only mooch the best." She grinned back and slid into the bed also.

He immediately pulled her close to him and rolled so they faced each other. He stroked her hair back from her face and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you Babe."

"I love you Carlos."

"So does that mean you'll try a relationship with me?" He asked seriously as he stared into her eyes.

"Yes." Instantly, he tried to roll her beneath him, but she prevented him.

"Babe."

"You're tired." She insisted.

"I'm waking up." He emphasized his words by thrusting his hips towards hers. She felt the thickening of his lower body and pulled back.

"Not tonight."

"Babe." Again, he almost sounded whiney and she couldn't help but giggle.

"You're tired and tonight you'll just have to settle for your favorite thing about me. In the morning we can try one of #18." Stephanie said suggestively.

Ranger's tired brain caught on; #18 was the question about his favorite sexual fantasy. He gave her a wolf grin. "Sounds like an excellent idea Babe. Tomorrow night we could try out #6 and another #18."

Stephanie thought quickly… #6? A date?

"A date?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes Babe… a date. And then…." He began, but she silenced him with a kiss.

"Just sleep Carlos. I'll be here when you wake up and we can talk then." She snuggled into him and they both sighed in contentment."

"I want to hold you like this every night." He murmured drowsily.

"I'll let you." She whispered back and then they were both asleep.

_The End_

I send all my love and thanks to all the wonderful Babes that are out there. You guys are the best!! I just had a thought and checked my stories. I posted my first story just under 2 weeks ago. In that time I've received such a welcome from all of you that I'm overwhelmed. I've written for two other fandoms and all of you have really impressed me so much and made feel right at home. So to all you writers... keep up the good work. To all of you that review... keep those reviews coming, it keeps the words coming. Love ya Babes.


End file.
